World of Warcraft : The Return of Windrunner
by SainareZala-Loki
Summary: Two years have passed since the Scourge Siege began. Heroes arise all over Azeroth, each born with patrioticism, power, and carry a fate to defend their Country and Faction. While they continue their struggle, a new threat approaches. Rated T. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**World Of Warcraft**

**The Return of Windrunner**

**Chapter 1: The Journey's start**

**[Silvermoon City]**

The blood elf sat motionlessly in the Silvermoon City Inn. He had short blond spiked hair, in contrast to many blood elves. He preferred short hair length as he thought long hair is a hindrance to his vision while in combat. His glowing green eyes rested upon Lionheart Champion, a glorious two handed weapon he obtained from a weapon smith a long time ago. He recently had it repaired and was inspecting for any faults. The repairs in major cities were expensive. He did not want to pay the same amount twice. Maybe he will go somewhere else from now, were his thoughts. Letting out a long sigh, he stood up. The heavy plate armour he was wearing created a loud thud every time his feet clashed against the marble floor, although covered by velvet and blue carpet.

'This city is truly beautiful.' The blood elf thought, as he compared Silvermoon to other major cities he had been to. When he was about to leave, the door opened abruptly. His reactions were incredible. As soon as the intruder caught sight of him, he had to stop immediately. Otherwise his neck would have gone through the humongous sword, which was an inch away from his throat.

"Sheath your weapon! Do you not know who I am?" The intruder demanded. The sword was put away immediately.

"And where are your manners, Kalesh? It is a custom not to alert anyone."

"I apologise Tera. But you have been summoned by Lord Champion Bachi." Tera raised an eyebrow. Kalesh was nursing his neck, feeling the chill of close death by Tera's blade.

"I have just returned from Kalimdor, and he summons me. Do I not have the time to rest?" Tera replied, but the reason he said this was not because he was tired. Champion Bachi was always a bothersome character to Tera. Never during his training did he show any sign of impressed feeling nor intrigue, despite Tera doing exactly as he was told to, and more. Tera did not like the trainer. He hated him.

"He demanded that you are to see him promptly." Kalesh answered. "And next time don't raise that sword just because I did not knock." Tera smiled.

"Your manners will cost you your life, Kalesh. Let's go." The two blood elves left the inn. Tera once again glanced around, as he did every time he was in his home city. Silvermoon city. The new home of blood elves. The architecture of the buildings were definitely an eye-capturing view. Red and gold colours beautifully harmonised to announce majestic presence. As the two blood elves made their way to Farstriders' Square, the guards gave them a nod as they patrolled the streets. They could see the auction house overcrowding as usual, and Tera caught sight of a huge battle axe being given to a female blood elf. She waved to the auctioneer, and after putting the axe on her back, caught the stare of Tera. She smiled at him, and walked off towards the city gate. Tera and Kalesh arrived to see Champion Bachi in no time. Kalesh bid him farewell, and Tera entered the huge room.

"You're late." He heard a familiar voice say. It was Osselan, another trainer. "Bachi is not going to be happy." He said, after a sigh.

"Let him be unhappy. I have no reason to hope that he is joyful." Tera said, rather playfully. Osselan sighed once again.

"Although he doesn't treat you well, Tera, he is your superior as Paladin. It is your tradition to-"

"Respect and obey. Yes, I know Osselan. I assume he is inside?" Tera interrupted. He had heard Osselan's Paladin custom over a hundred times. After Osselan's acknowledgement, Tera went up the stairs. "Lord Champion Bachi, I am here to answer your summon."

"Took your time, didn't you?" Bachi growled. "I can finally _congratulate_ you in becoming the rank of Paladin and be rid of you. But before that, there is one more task which await you." Bachi paused, and Tera frowned as he was sure that there were no more quests in which he needed to complete in order to be rewarded the title of Paladin. "This is what you must do."

**[Dragonblight]**

Cellanda walked continuously. Although the cold of Northrend would make any non-commoners shiver, she did not even seem to feel the cold. Some could say that she has gotten used to the weather, but even when she first arrived in Northrend she did not show any signs of being cold. It seems as if mages were immune to cold. And they would be, since they create and manipulate ice, fire and energy. Cellanda was on her way back to Wyrmrest temple after rescuing a group of Taunka from the Vizier assault. However, she did not feel happy about saving the innocent lives of the Taunka. They resmembled the Tauren too much. The Tauren who are part of the Horde. The words spoken from King Varian Wrynn was right. The Horde's partnership proposed by the Kirin Tor killed more Alliance soldiers at the Wrathgate than the Scourge. They never should have held hands with barbarians. If only...

'Huh?' Cellanda's feet halted, and she knelt down instantly. There were two ghouls, who seemed to be patrolling, and were walking towards her. Cellanda immediately whispered. "The light bends by my will. Invisibility." Now there was no trace of Cellanda, and the ghouls went by without suspecting anything. They did not even feel Cellanda's presence, even though she was following them closely. As she assumed, there was a small undead camp nearby. She could see a slaughter house and two ziggurats.

"Faster you mindless beasts! Your master demands this camp to be finished by Tomorrow!" A harsh voice bellowed, capturing Cellanda's attention. The yell came from a Death Knight, who seemed to be in charge of the whole camp. "Oh?" To her surprise, the death knight looked directly at her. She kicked herself. The damned ziggurats were complete. They could see her. "Get her! She must not be left alive!"

"By the name of Shiva, her blade is in my hands. Assist, Vesta! Engulf the blade with your flame! Frostfire!" She yelled, and in her hands there was a rather sharp cone of ice, with fire encircling the cone. Cellanda pushed her hands forward, and the materialised weapon flew forward with immense speed. The frostfire bolt penetrated two or three ghouls at once, sending chunks of rotten flesh and bones in the air, killing them instantly. Even after hurling numerous frostfire bolts, there seemed to be no end to their number. And Cellanda caught sight of an abomination making an appearance from the slaughterhouse.

"Strike her down, you useless dogs! Kill her!" The death knight barked, and more ghouls advanced towards her. Cellanda shouted once again.

"Two is not enough. Nor is three. Mirror my actions. Mirror Image." Instantly, Cellanda split up. There now stood four Cellandas. Whilst two of them were continuously casting frostfire bolts, one was running around shouting: "Freeze them where they stand. Frost Nova!" and countless undead were made unable to move, while frostfire bolts pummeled them. The real Cellanda was charging another spell to use against the abomination. Then-

"You good-for-nothing curs! This is how you do it!" The death knight had jumped into combat. Within seconds he was in front of Cellanda. Without hesitation, he plunged his runeblade deep into Cellanda's chest. Thick, red blood splattered on the snow-covered terrain. Cellanda let out a scream of pain before disappearing. It was a mirror image. "Hmph, a trick too plain!"

"Lend me your powers, Vesta! Fireball!" Cellanda changed her target from the abomination to the Death Knight. It hit him square on the chest, and sent him flying back. He let out a surprised yell, and landed flat on his back.

"You..." He said as he slowly got back up. "INSOLENT FOOL!" He yelled once again, and charged at Cellanda, with his runeblade held high. There were no mirror images left now. The other two were engulfed by the horde of undead.

"I bend the laws of nature, entrusted by Gaia. Poly-" She couldn't finish. The Death Knight was too close, and was about to strike her down.

"YOUR LIFE TO THE LICH KING!!" The runeblade was coming down fast. There was no time to dodge and there wasn't enough time to unsheath her weapon to parry the blade. Cellanda raised her arms for cover and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

**[Silvermoon City]**

Tera had so many questions. So many complaints. But to the Lord Champion, he could not say anything. It didn't matter. He managed to come this far, and after this task, his service for Bachi was finished. He will be acknowledged as Paladin. Tera the Lightbringer. And his work so far and beyond will be recognised as a hero's blessing. He let his mind linger in these glorious thoughts for a moment, and got back to the matter at hand. 'Where to find this death knight?' He questioned himself, and made his way towards Sunfury Spire.


	2. Chapter 2

**World Of Warcraft**

**The Return of Windrunner**

**Chapter 2: Dragonblight Feud**

**[Undercity]**

The Forsaken's stronghold was nothing but a ruin. The ruins of the former palace and kingdom of the Humans, Lordaeron. During the Second War, Lordaeron spearheaded the first Alliance's campaign against the Orcish Horde, but was consumed by the Scourge. This was the result of Arthas' actions; killing his father, King Terenas. However, Arthas and his forces have been driven out by the Forsaken, who took over Undercity. Sylvannas Windrunner now sits at the throne of Lordaeron. A Forsaken wearily walked through The Rogue's Quarter. He had long, greasy hair coming down to his cheeks, his fringe on the middle of his skull, forming flat curtains for his nearly fleshless face. Even though his back was arched, he looked considerably shorter than other Forsakens around him. He had two weapons sheathed, both of which he acquired from fallen generals of Naxxramas. One was a huge, silver and blue-ish sword, almost looking like an arrow. The other was very similar, but it was silver and brown. The weapons he wielded in combat were called Hatestrike and Torment of the walked up to another Forsaken and spoke.

"Ezekiel." The rogue's voice was low, harsh, yet calm. His voice instantly grabbed the attention of Ezekiel Graves, a poison vendor in Undercity.

"Ah, you have returned, Sir Meimos. Used up your poisons already?"

"I told you call me Logis." He said, smiling. Ezekiel could clearly see his yellow teeth an jawbones. "I hope you have the usual amount available for sale?"

"Certainly." Ezekiel disappeared from Logis' view, and reappeared with the poison supplies. "That would be... 30 gold pieces." He said after some quick calculations.

"Thank you. I will-"

"There you are, Logis!" A familiar voice called towards him. At the other side of the bright green liquid which ran through Undercity, stood Logis' old friend. He wore full plate armour, and carried a humongous two handed sword. It was Tera. "I was looking all over this place for you!"

"What business do you have, Paladin?" Logis questioned when he was close enough to Tera.

"Well, I am in search of a Death Knight. I was hoping you could help me find him."

"There are thousands of Death Knights in Northrend. But none that I have heard of in Eastern Kingdoms." Logis replied, puzzled at the sudden encounter with Tera. Tera never sought help from him, unless he was on a very important mission and was stuck. And something was odd. Logis was sure Tera should have gone to Northrend by now. "Who gave you this task? I thought you already were a rank of Elite Paladin?" Tera sighed at the question.

"Champion Bachi. He hates my guts, and gave me this task. He spoke that this is my final, but who knows whether he means it or not?" This put a smile on Logis' face, and Tera cringed as he saw the rotting teeth and his jawbones.

"I don't believe that this Death Knight is in Northrend, otherwise Bachi would have promoted you before issuing this order." After making sure he got Tera attention, he continued. "The second highest Scourge activity as far as I know is Eastern Plaguelands. Argent Dawn are doing well holding them back at Light's Hope Chapel. Your best source of information would be there, Paladin." Logis muttered. He seemed to have given Tera the information he wanted. Tera thanked him, and was about to leave. "Wait."

"What is it?" Tera spun round once again, facing Logis. Logis had a very serious look on his face, making Tera raise an eyebrow.

"Let me accompany you." Tera laughed. Several Forsaken immediately looked over at the Blood Elf, wondering what could be so funny.

"You? Logis Meimos, a well respected rogue wants to assist me, a lowly Paladin on his quest?" Tera said finally. He just could not believe his ears.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. If you do not require aid, Elf, then I shall withdraw my request."

"I accept your request." Tera replied after a bit of thinking. "A help from an old friend cannot be harmful."

"And you are wise to accept that request." A female voice interrupted the two. Tera and Logis turned to see who it was, and immediately knelt.

"Lady Sylvannas."

"It is an honour, my lady." Sylvannas Windrunner. The Queen of the Forsaken stood in front of the two people, her glowing red eyes fixed upon Tera.

"Paladin." She said, not taking her stare away. "The Death Knight you seek may truly be in Eastern Kingdoms. Argent Dawn has informed me of their situations, and they have endured heavy assaults from the scourge, led by two Death Knights." Sylvannas turned to Logis. "Sir Meimos is to assist the Paladin in eliminating the two Death Knights. We cannot let Light's Hope Chapel fall." She explained. The Rogue and the Paladin both said acknowledgements in unison, stood up, and headed for the Undercity flight master.

[**Dragonblight]**

"YOUR LIFE TO THE LICH KING!!" The runeblade was coming down fast. There was no time to dodge and there wasn't enough time to unsheath her weapon to parry the blade. Cellanda raised her arms for cover and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

"You should be more careful." A voice called out to her, forcing her to open her eyes. Cellanda saw the runeblade halted in position by another sword. The sword blocking the Death Knight's runeblade was much bigger. It was divided into three sections, and had black leather strips wrapped around the blade. It was also glowing, blue light encircling the blade. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off alone?"

"Who are you?" The Death Knight demanded. He was significantly more serious now, as he recognised the weapon Armageddon and the Rune of the Fallen Crusader. The newly arrived did not answer, and the Death Knight became impatient. "Who are you?!"

"If you must know, I am Garion Prestor, a Knight of the Ebon Blade. Pleased to meet you." Garion said almost playfully, and put pressure on Armageddon's handle. The Death Knight let out a gasp of surprise as he felt his body being pushed back. He resisted for a short while, but to his vain, he lost the push war, resulting in him being knocked back to the snow-covered ground.

"Get them!" The Death Knight yelled, and his minions charged, including the abomination. Cellanda and Garion were greatly outnumbered. They were gradually getting surrounded.

"Shiva's power encircles Gaia's veins. None can escape the cold. Frost Nova!" A gush of frozen chill spread from Cellanda with a huge radius, causing most of the ghouls and skeleton warriors to halt in their path. Garion smirked, and raised his hand. Dark green waves shot out from his palm, and quickly spread through the Scourge forces. Then he closed his fingers, turning his palm into a fist. The Death Knight was dumbfounded. Garion had just used a common Death Knight skill combination which enables high damage to multiple targets. Pestilence and Blood Boil made a large portion of his forces to blow up. Garion moved on to hack the countless ghouls and skeletons, occasionally sending Death Coil to enemies not in melee range, while Cellanda once again used mirror image and kept casting Frostfire Bolts.

"Nice try." Garion said, when he saw the Death Knight's attempt to Strangulate him. Garion was an exceptionally experienced fighter. Silencing him was not going to do much. With each swing of Armageddon killing three or more minions, the Scourge camp's forces were beginning to thin. "Woops." The abomination approached Garion, all his arms swinging towards him. Garion evaded two of his blows completely, but was forced to block the third. "Aren't you a big guy." He said, hurling a Death Coil at the abomination. It hit, but the abomination looked unscathed. Garion raised his hand once more, and the abomination felt what the living would call intense cold. Its movements were slowed. Another Death Coil. Blood Strike. Scourge Strike. Garion continued to attack the abomination.

"Hmph! Let's see how you fair now!" The Death Knight once again charged into combat, only this time, his target was Garion, not Cellanda. Cellanda was dealing with the remainder of the Scourge forces in the area, while Garion kept the abomination and the Death Knight busy. Garion cast Chains of Ice on the approaching Death Knight, stopping his advancement, and continued to concentrate on the abomination. He was constantly moving around it, using his abilities efficiently. As a result, the abomination had a lot of clearly visible wounds. It was just too slow to land a hit on Garion.

"What the?" Garion gasped, as he felt himself being pulled backwards. The Death Knight had cast Death Grip on Garion, forcing him towards him. It was a dire situation for Garion, since his back was facing his enemy. His foe was ready, holding his runeblade high, to slash down on Garion when he was in range.

"Argh!" A Frostfire bolt appeared out of nowhere, and collided with its target, sending the Death Knight off his feet and to the ground once again. The pain was excruciating. Cellanda's Frostfire bolt had pierced through his plate armour, and successfully reached his flesh. He pulled the icy cone out from his body, and grabbed his lower right chest to try and minimise the bleeding. His breaths were heavy.

"Checkmate." Garion said, and the Death Knight could clearly feel the enormous sword next to his throat. Then, all three of them felt a loud thud as the abomination fell to the ground, completely motionless. There was not a single undead standing at the Scourge camp.

**[Light's Hope Chapel]**

Tera's heart was racing. Himself and Logis had both seen a huge Undead army advancing towards Light's Hope Chapel when they flew in. Tera immediately told the news to every nearby Argent Dawn captains, and they began preparing for battle.

"Well, the only thing we can do, is-"

"Let me get this straight. You want us, the Scarlet Crusade, to pay tribute to fallen Horde scums? Their barbaric nature has earned them what they deserve!"

"Marjhan, they may be the Horde, but they fought and still fight against the Scourge. The Horde fought alongside us for 3 years now."

"They are nothing but heathens... filth. Nothing but-"

"I'm telling you, you can't go in there!"

"Meeting or no meeting, they need to know!" The door opened abruptly. The people inside looked more angry than surprised. Especially the Scarlet Commander Marjhan. It was evident that she was about to yell at them, but was silenced.

"What is this? How dare you to intrude and disturb our Council of Light?" A Human Warrior who looked to be in charge demanded. He recognised the Undead, but was unsure of the Blood Elf.

"I am deeply sorry and apologise for the intrusion, Lord Champion Korfax." Tera bowed, and continued straight away. "However, myself and Logis here have witnessed a large Scourge army advancing to this place, right at this moment."

"We will be back with reinforcements, Korfax." Marjhan said, standing up to leave. Mataus and Leopold both followed her out the door, all three of them glaring at Logis and Tera. The two were looking up to Korfax, who now held an axe in his hand.

"Prepare for battle." He said, "Leonid, you are in charge of first line of defense." Leonid Barthalomew, the only Forsaken other than Logis showed acknowledgement and headed out. "Your help will be most appreciated, Logis and..."

"Tera." Came the reply. "Tera Shel'dais." Korfax nodded, and left the Chapel, following Leonid.

"Taking this Death Knight of yours down may prove to be difficult, Paladin." Logis muttered. Tera did not answer, but he knew what Logis had said was true. They both unsheathed their weapon and headed out. No one was left inside the Chapel now.


	3. Chapter 3

**World Of Warcraft**

**The Return of Windrunner**

**Chapter 3: Shel the Bloodbringer**

**[Light's Hope Chapel]**

The sky echoed with the crows' cackle. It was as if they were singing. Using the footsteps of the Undead march as their rhythm. The armies of the scourge have shown significant improvement over the last two years. Back then, defending the Holy Ground was not challenging. Back then these Undead were just mindless abominations, jumping on every live flesh they see. No tactical formation nor morality was shown. Now, however, was a completely different matter. They march in unison. They cooperate in the battlefield. Various strategies were implemented against the Defenders of the Light. Tera rode on his Charger next to Logis, who was also mounted on his Skeletal Horse. The formation was set up. All they had to do was to endure the Undead attack until Marjhan's Scarlet Crusade arrive behind the retched Scourge.

"Here they come." A voice to Tera's left said. Korfax paused took in a deep breath before he continued. "Be ready, soldiers! We have defended this light-blessed ground for 6 years! Do not fail the Light now!" A shout was heard in unison by the lined up soldiers. "Remember the day when our brothers and sisters were slaughtered by these scum! They now offer protection to us from them! We will not let them through!" Another shout in unison. "Drive the the unwelcome out of this holy sanctuary! Cavalry!" Riders showed up almost immediately as soon as Korfax finished.

"This could be a bad idea..." Logis muttered, almost whispering, but it was enough for Tera to understand what he had said. When Tera was wondering why, Korfax's order made him realise why Logis had said that.

"Charge!" Was Korfax's order. The Undead Army hasn't even shown up yet. All they did see were their flags. They had no idea what the enemy's army consisted of. Logis feared that charging in towards them would result in many casualties. The Argent Knights were charging. Amidst all the noise and rumbling which the hooves of the cavalry generated, there was one distinctive tremor which everyone felt.

"WATCH OUT!" Tera yelled, as he saw what looked like a small boulder being launched into the air.

"Spread out!" Korfax commanded, and his knights scattered. More and more of the small boulders were being launched into the air. "We have to stop them from firing that thing!" One had already exploded right between the cavalry and infantry. When it exploded, shrapnels of the outer shell flew everywhere, slashing and impaling few Argent Defenders. Tera avoided these with ease, and expected green gas to come out from the explosion.

"A... what?" That was it. Tera could hear other boulders being exploded, but there was nothing inside them. There was a patch of slimy green where they landed, but nothing more.

"INCOMING!" A soldier yelled, and both Logis and Tera galloped in opposite directions instantly. A boulder was headed straight to them. Korfax and his cavalry was now engaged with a portion of the Scourge army. Ghouls, Crypt Fiends, Abominations, and Meat Wagon loaded with those mysterious boulders were visible fighting the Argent Dawn.

"Leonid, we'll leave you the infantry!" Logis shouted, and the other Forsaken answered with a nod. "Let us see how much you have improved since the last time I saw you fight, Paladin!" The Rogue drew both Hatestrike and Torment of the Banished, and vanished. Tera made a face like he could not believe what he had just heard, but guided his Charger towards the enemy nonetheless.

"Don't underestimate me you damned Forsaken!" Tera yelled, and his voice put a smirk on Logis' nearly fleshless face. Tera also charged towards the Undead army. Soon there were corpses of the Scourge flying everywhere due to Tera's Lionheart Champion. As soon as Tera joined the fight, the battle itself changed. Before, you could only see and hear weapons clashing, screaming, and bodies being torn. Now, golden light sparks could be seen from a spot of the battlefield. Tera's division in the rank of Paladins was Retribution. There were two other divisions, called Protection and Holy. There are minor differences between these three, but Retribution has proven to be the most deadly out of the three. Like all, there are certain play-offs. Retribution division was designed for damage, Protection for survivability, and Holy for healing. The combination of the three would create a considerably formidable threat to any enemy.

"Looks like they're having fun."

"Shel, why aren't we joining them?" Two figures were having a conversation not far from the battlefield. They were observing the progress, like their master told them to do so. One of them felt their blood boil through sheer adrenalin that they had to ask their companion. Apparently named Shel.

"Be patient Xaria. Wear them out first." Shel answered Xaria. Unlike her, his voice was calm.

**[Dragonblight – Wyrmrest Temple]**

Wyrmrest Temple is a humongous tower which can be seen from anywhere in Dragonblight. It was built by the Titans, and governed by each of the Dragonflights. Why Titans built this Temple is still unknown. But the Dragonflights say that they are to keep watch over this world. Cellanda and Garion both dismounted from their drakes, at the top of the temple. The two drakes took off immediately, to go back to where they were stationed earlier. All of the Dragonflights were present but one. The Blue Dragonflight. After losing their leader in the Nexus War, the Blue Dragonflight disappeared. No one knew where they had gone.

"Greetings to you, Humans. Tiredness shows strongly from your faces. What troubles you?" A female voice asked them. She had two black and gold horns coming out from her hair, her eyes were glowing white-red, and her skin was dark red. Cellanda and Garion knelt before the Dragon Queen, Alexstraza.

"We encountered a Scourge camp on our way here, Queen." Garion started. "Maybe you should take closer looks from this tower. They could build up an army and assault this place before you know it." There was no sarcasm in Garion's tone. All the dragons frowned at Garion, and Krasus, Alexstraza's consort, took his hand upon his weapon. He would have unsheathed it and pointed it at Garion's neck if Alexstraza did not stop him.

"You must have had a hard fight, Garion. But I feel there is no need for me to interfere, since you already have wiped them out." Alexstraza replied. She didn't seem one bit disappointed at Garion's scorn.

"The Undead camp is no more, my Queen." This time it was Cellanda. "The Taunka you sent me to rescue are now safe from Scourge corruption. They have sought refuge in Agmar's Hammer."

"Thank you, Human." Cellanda wanted to question Alexstraza in why she sent her to help the Horde. "The Taunka will aid the Alliance soon." This made no sense. Taunka had joined the Horde, and to Cellanda, there was no way an increase in Horde's number would benefit the Alliance. "Seek out Ronin, Cellanda Krisela. He requested to summon you to him once you returned."

"Until next time, then." Garion said, and whispered something which made Cellanda's face turn bright red. She stood up fast, and disappeared down the temple on a Red Drake. Garion smirked.

"Your arrogance persists, Garion Prestor." Krasus growled. "Just like your parents."

"Hmph." Garion snorted. "Then it is a gift from my bloodline, Krasus. A bloodline of power." Both of them glared at each other.

"Yet, misuse of that power will lead to your demise, Garion. Just like your-"

"Queen, I am well aware of what happened to my family." He interrupted. "There is no need for you to keep reminding me of their fate." There was a tense silence the top platform of Wyrmrest Temple. Garion spoke again. "I am different from them. An exception exists. Even in my bloodline." But his reply was not enough for Krasus.

"Just the slightest hint of corruption, Garion, and I will hunt you down." He said, and Garion was getting fed up.

"Do you know what facts I have to live with, Krasus?" Garion paused. His eyes were fixed on the Dragon Queen's consort. Krasus looked away. He could not return the stare. Not right now. "All my brethren are gone. Disappeared. Extinct in this world. My father's-"

"That's enough, my dear Garion." Alexstraza stopped him from continuing his rant. "If it is not much trouble, I would like to request you to look over that Human child." Garion's deadly glare to Krasus turned into a dumbfounded stare to Alexstraza. There was a brief pause.

"There is only one being in this world who can silence me, and that is you, Queen." He said, smiling.

"Do you accept?" Garion laughed. His laugh was quite high pitched and somewhat abnormal.

"Yes." Every dragon except for Alexstraza was surprised by his answer. They were sure that he would decline. "It is not a request, it is an order from the Dragon Queen. I have no right and reason to decline. And besides." Alexstraza smiled. She noticed that Garion was in fact thanking her. "A little babysitting once in a while can't hurt."

"Thank you."

"Adieu, Queen." Garion waved and jumped off the temple. Everyone else at the top of the Temple was left dumbfounded.

**[Light's Hope Chapel]**

Several hours had passed since the battle had begun. The Scourge army was beginning to thin. Not much was left, but that was the same for the Argent Dawn cavalry. Only a handful of Knights were still fighting, and there were uncountable corpses all over the ground.

"Well, Xaria. I think we were patient enough." Shel said, and raised his hand. Xaria mirrored him.

"I... I was... wai... waiting... f... for those... those..." Xaria seemed to be overjoyed. She was pumped up from the start, and Shel made her wait several hours. She was at her limit. "WORDS!!!" She screamed, and signaled by pointing her raised hand forward. Monstrous cries echoed throughout the field. "Come." She muttered. "Come now." A hand appeared from the ground. "COME!!!" She screeched. Ghouls and Skeletons started to arise everywhere around them. Behind them approached a large number of Abominations, accompanied by Banshees and Necromancers.

"Did you hear that?" Tera asked, and Logis nodded. Both of their armour was covered in red and dark green blood. You could not even see the original colour of their swords anymore. The Meat Wagons were destroyed, and Korfax just decapitated the last ghoul.

"Regroup!" He shouted out of breath. But he also heard the cry which echoed, and had to prepare for the possible second assault. And he was right to assume so. They could hear the marching of another battalion heading towards them. "Regroup at the Chapel!"

"I will scout. Go back to the Chapel, Paladin." Logis instructed.

"My name is Tera!" He retorted, and rode back towards the Chapel. 'Is he going to keep calling me Paladin instead of my name for the rest of my life?' Tera wondered as he galloped back.

'The name Paladin suits you more than Tera, Shel'dais.' Logis thought, and he stealthily observed the Scourge's second army. His jaw dropped, revealing the rotting teeth and tongue. He had no idea whether or not they will be able to hold this off. The army was so huge that he could not even count how many there were.

"Today, the Chapel falls." Shel commented. Xaria nodded, and raised her runeblade high.

"Soldiers of the Scourge! Head the call of your masters!" Roars of the monstrous undead echoed once again. "The Holy Ground awaits you to corrupt it! Take what is ours! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!!" Xaria screamed, and kicked the sides of her Death Charger, after pointing her runeblade forward.

"To your positions men! Do not let them take the Chapel!" Korfax yelled, and threw his huge axe at the nearest foe. Shel caught the axe between the handle and the twin blades. He accepted Korfax's challenge, and threw it back. Korfax avoided it, and let it strike down on the ground behind him, and pulled it out immediately. "Try your best, Death Knight!"

"Logis!" Tera shouted. "LOGIS!!" The Rogue was nowhere to be seen. The chances were that Logis was engulfed by the army of the Scourge, but if that was the case then Tera would definitely be able to see his fighting. There were no such actions midst of the undead horde.

"Worry about him later. Here they come." Leonid informed Tera in a very low tone voice. The Paladin instantly put his weapon in front of him. A ghoul was limping forward towards him. Tera's blade started to glow gold. Then, after taking one step, he swung horizontally across the ghoul's body. With a loud ripping sound, and a gaggling sound made by the ghoul, the monster was split in half. Both forces were now engaged in full combat. Screams and roars could be heard everywhere in the battlefield.

"A Paladin!" Xaria exclaimed, and was unsuccessful in hiding her joy. Normal soldiers were mere snacks for her runeblade. But a trained Paladin would be a big treat. "For the Lich King~!" The way she said it reflected how happy she really was. She charged towards Tera, but had to jump off her mount when Tera raised his hand towards her. If she hadn't, a holy hammer would have struck her instead of her Death Charger. "Hahahaha!" Tera pointed Lionheart Champion at Xaria. It was starting to glow gold again.

"What is your name, Death Knight?" Tera questioned at the laughing Death Knight. There was a moment pause, then Xaria once again burst into a fit of laughter. Then, she pointed her runeblade towards Tera.

"You Paladins have too much honour." She said. "But I guess anyone would want to know the name of the person who killed them!" Tera's expression did not change. "It's Xaria Raveborne! Remember it!" She yelled and sprinted towards Tera, both hands clutching tight on her weapon, which started to glow icy blue.

"Tera Shel'dais. Don't forget!" Tera shouted back, and plunged his massive sword into the ground. Strong wind and golden light erupted from Tera's weapon. All around Tera was golden light shining through the ground.

"Damn!" Xaria exclaimed, as she was too late in avoiding Tera's Consecration. She had already entered it. Little gold sparks were erupting, and one erupted where Xaria was standing. She let out a gasp of pain. "Bastard!" Xaria regained her composure, and charged again. Tera was not too far away.

"Don't overdo it." Shel said, blocking Korfax's weapon. Korfax cringed. His enemy, giving him advice during a battle? It was only going to make him more angry.

"Silence, Death Knight. You won't be able to escape your fate, now that you have set foot here." Korfax replied. Their weapons clashed again, lighting sparks and recoiling on every blow which was blocked. Shel sighed.

"If you are that tense, then you can't fight properly." He said, while he parried an attack from Korfax. "See? You're full of openings."

"Ugh!" Korfax backed off. Shel had punched him at the middle of his plate armour. He glared at his opponent.

"Come now, weren't you saying something about my fate? If you don't loosen up, then that fate will be reversed." Shel teased him, with a sly grin on his face.

"Hmph." Korfax regained himself. "Seems like not all of you are worthless scum." He said, glancing up at Shel. "What do they call you, Death Knight?"

"Shel." Came the reply. The grin in his face disappeared. Finally it was time to get serious. "Shel the Bloodbringer, of the Scourge." He took his stance. His left arm outstretched towards Korfax, more weight on his right leg, and his right arm holding his runeblade bent towards Korfax.

"I am Korfax, Champion of the Light of Argent Dawn." As Shel did, Korfax prepared for battle once more. He pointed held his axe forward, the right side of his body towards Shel. "Let's start the second round." This made Shel smile.

"Fine by me." Both heroes sprinted towards each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**World Of Warcraft**

**The Return of Windrunner**

**Chapter 4: Slaughter of Light's Hope**

**[Eastern Plaguelands]**

Cellanda found herself in the undead territory. Without a single trace of life, this region of the world was indeed fully occupied with Scourge. Almost fully occupied. The sky was died orange, and the lands itself gave an unpleasant glow of yellow. This land, formerly under a strict and fortified command of the Alliance, was completely dead. Arthas was to thank for this glorious corruption. Glorious, only to the dead.

"It's quiet." Cellanda said aloud, breaking the silence which encircled the vicinity. "Too quiet."

"Hmph. Rhonin told us that you are quite a Mage." A deep voice could be heard to her left. The owner of the voice was very tall, about two or three heads above Garion. He was by far the tallest in the group. Garion looked up to him, about to say something. But Cellanda silenced him. It was evident that this person was a Draenei, the silvery-purple eyes glowing brightly, and tentacles coming from his chin. His blue-purple face looked very fierce, a face which would scare away any child. The black and gold plate armour shined throughout, and his long gold-framed white cloak dragged along the floor. The shield he was carrying on his back was a shape of a face which looked extremely similar to a dwarf. "Seems like you're no different than other humans. Paranoid all the time."

"You're the most arrogant Draenei, and the most reckless Paladin I have ever met, Libael." Another voice said. This time to Cellanda's right. A Night Elf stood there, her bow and arrows neatly placed at her back. Her dark green hair was pulled back and tied into a ponytail, revealing her beautiful face, long eyebrows and long and pointy ears. She had two dark blue markings from her forehead, coming down to both sides of her cheek. A trademark of the elves. On her forehead there was and small crescent moon, shining silver in contrast to her pale-purple skin. "There's nothing wrong with being cautious." She continued, stroking a rather large Frost Saber whose height came up to her chest. "Isn't that right, Asagi?" The Frost Saber, apparently by the name of Asagi, gave a loud purr. The purring ceased when a growl could be heard from a black Panther, which made Asagi make a puzzled look, if that was possible for a Frost Saber. "Stop that, Shoko."

A blue light emerged from from the head of the creature and encircled it. After second, the Panther was gone, and in its place stood another Night Elf. Shoko laughed. "Sorry Shiho, but it's always fun to wind up Asagi!" She said, patting her head. Asagi turned away, as if she was not interested. The second Night Elf looked a lot like the first, their only difference being their hair styles. Whilst Shiho had a ponytail, Shoko had short hair with a fringe, partly covering her face. In a way they both looked glamorous and deadly at the same time. "Sister, you're always uptight. Let it loose once in a while!"

Libael glared at the two, but the two sisters took no notice. Garion merely stared at their companions, and wondered how and why Rhonin chose them to be in the task force. He could remember every word which Rhonin had said in Dalaran:

"I summoned all of you here today to interfere the Scourge in Stratholme. You are to cooperate with each other to reach the same goal. To exterminate the two Death Knights who were put in charge of the fortress by Baron Rivendare."

Garion let out a groan. These people were not fit to receive his backup. Cellanda was one of the finest Mages Garion had seen, but these 'companions' looked like just an amateur bunch who was yet to experience a battle of life-and-death. Cellanda caught on to Garion's thoughts, and whispered to him.

"Let's not judge a book by its cover." She said, and started walking towards their destination. The rest of the party followed. Not far away, another figure was following them, keeping a certain distance.

* * *

**[Light's Hope Chapel]**

There was no end to them. It felt as if the Scourge had unlimited reinforcements, as their numbers only increased, despite the visible losses the Argent Dawn had caused them. Their morale was quickly decreasing with each cry and scream of their comrades being slain by the mindless undead. Korfax, and Tera were aware of this situation, but there was very little they could do. Shel and Xaria were successfully keeping them fully occupied in combat. Logis was still nowhere to be found.

"Hahahahaha!!" Xaria's continuous screams of laughter was getting on Tera's nerves. This bitch would not shut up. "Come on! Come on!" Tera raised his hand, and Xaria pushed against the ground with her right leg, moving left rapidly. A gold explosion was seen where she was a second ago. "Come on, you damned weakling!! Can you not even hit me with your Exorcism? What's next, another Judgement?"

Tera couldn't understand why his holy spells were not hitting her. But he didn't have time to think about it, as he saw a dark green sphere being launched by Xaria's runeblade. He dashed to his right, evading the Death Coil by a hair. Then he gasped as he felt an intense cold that words could not express. At the same time, he felt himself being lifted off his feet and pulled somewhere.

"You're very agile." Tera muttered. He knew what was coming next. He somehow managed to face Xaria mid air, and used the momentum created by Xaria's Death Grip to slash his Lionheart Champion downwards as he landed. At Tera's unexpected counter, Xaria hesitated for a split second before raising her runeblade to parry. The force of their swords clashing was unimaginable. A shockwave erupted, leaving a very small crater where the two fighters stood. The same force made Xaria roll backwards unwillingly. "But it seems like I best you in strength."

"Hah!" She snarled back, getting back up on her feet. "Strength alone cannot win!" She pointed her runeblade to Tera once more, and it started to glow black from icy blue. Tera took his stance, but Xaria did not move towards him as he expected her to. Instead, her spare hand supported the weapon hand pointing at Tera. Her runeblade was vibrating.

"What?!" Tera's eyes widened with shock. A dark green sphere was forming at the tip of his opponent's weapon. It was tiny at first, but it kept growing. "Is that..." Xaria gave Tera a menacing grin. "Is that a Death Coil?!" The sphere was so big now it Tera could not even see Xaria.

"TAKE IT!" She screamed. "TAKE IT AND BECOME ONE OF US!!" Tera's eyes widened even more. The huge dark green sphere resembling several skulls was launched, spitting out unholy energies in all directions, and Tera could hear muffled screams of male and female voices from it. Cones of ice chained to each other appeared from nowhere, making Tera impossible to move. Xaria had cast Chains of Ice straight after she launched the Death Coil. What was worse was the fact that this Death Coil's velocity was higher than regular Death Coils. Tera instantly shouted.

"YOUR PROTECTION GUIDES MY FAITH!!!" The gigantic sphere engulfed Tera. There was no explosion of any sort. Death Coils engulfed their victims and forced them to absorb them, and within them the unholy energy generated by the Death Coil would ruin the insides of its target. A Death Coil with the size of the one Xaria just launched, would cause certain death to any target. Xaria watched, her lips almost touching her ears, expecting a corpse of a Paladin, which she will later ask a Necromancer to turn into a Death Knight. Paladins made exceptional Death Knights, no matter what.

Xaria's smile vanished.

"That's a dangerous technique you have there." Tera's voice reached Xaria's ears. She frowned. "Don't think that I will give you time to do it again." The Paladin glared at her for the first time. The female Death Knight felt a shiver run through her spine. "You see, I can't use this as many times as I want to. It puts a strain on everything I do afterwards." Blindingly bright golden light encircled Tera, catching the attention of everyone in the battlefield. Everyone, both living and the dead, turned to Tera to see what had happened. To be precise, they stopped and started to watch when they saw the giant Death Coil.

"Divine... Shield..." Xaria muttered. This was indeed a huge let down to Xaria. That ability she just used was one of her few appraised secret skills, and using it returned no advantage to her. No, that was not the case. Xaria's thoughts turned optimistic from pessimistic. 'I forced him to use the most feared technique all Paladins possess. I clearly have the advantage now.' She thought.

"That's not like you. You've fallen silent." Tera whispered, and Xaria kicked herself. Her thinking made her blind, allowing her foe to get behind her. She ducked instinctively, and Tera's Lionheart Champion swooped over her head. Not giving her a chance to counter, Tera took a step back, and Xaria's heel hit thin air as it passed by Tera's eyes. "Gather yourself! Where did all that energy go?!" Tera scolded, and kicked her in the ribs.

Xaria squealed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground momentarily, and landed on her back sliding along the dead ground. There was a trail of how far she had slided along the yellow surface. "Don't get cocky on me, Paladin." She growled, sending fierce glares to Tera. The Paladin smirked.. Before his voice was calm and soothing, even in the midst of a battle. Now his tone was rigid.

"Speak for yourself." He retorted, both hands tightly holding the handle of his weapon, pointed at Xaria.

* * *

Two figures not far from Tera and Xaria were having another fierce battle. If the Paladin and his foe's fight was spell based, then you could say that this fight between Korfax and Shel was combat based. The two commanders sent their attacks and counters continuously, trying to make each other provide an opening for their attack. One mistake would decide the fight.

Korfax's huge axe was swinging constantly, and Shel's runeblade swang the opposite direction, clashing every now and then. The Warrior's weapon moved from left to right, aiming to cut open his opponent's stomach. Shel threw his hips back, and the blunt weapon hit nothing but thin air. Korfax let the his body follow his weapon's swing, caught sight of the Death Knight raising his weapon, lowered the axe, created a moment using his left leg as a pivot, and with all his might lifted up his large weapon. When he completed his turn to face Shel, their weapons met once more. But unlike every other clash, they did not withdraw. Maybe it was because both of their feet dug into the ground, or they read each other's minds.

"Amazing!" Shel exclaimed. It was his habit complementing on his foes. Some hated it, others praised it. "To think that we are fighting in complete equality!" Their weapons were grating against each other, creating sparks every odd second. "You will become a fine Death Knight when you are dead, Korfax!"

"I would prefer my corpse to be exploded than to become the likes of you!" Korfax replied. Every syllable they spoke had strength in them. Evidence that they were putting pressure on each other constantly. They glared at each other while being locked in the same position, sheer adrenalin urging them to win this small battle of push.

At the same time, their faces turned away from each other. Shel sighed, and Korfax's jaw dropped. They could hear an echoing mixture of screams as a huge murky green skull advanced towards a Blood Elf. The two fighters broke apart.

"What in Azeroth is that...?" Korfax said, his voice almost as a whisper now. Shel answered, not taking his eyes off the slowly retracting sphere.

"It's one of Xaria's prized techniques. She puts an excessive amount of unholy energy into a Death Coil. No one can survive that if they take a direct hit." Shel stared at where the Paladin stood before he was engulfed. He saw a glimpse of gold light through a small gap as the Death Coil tried to force its way inside its prey. "Unless..."

"Divine Shield!" The Warrior gasped, relieved to see Tera still standing. He had to cover his eyes with his hand as the light shining was much too bright for Human eyes.

"That Paladin... What's his name?" Shel questioned, frowning. He recognised him, but could not remember how. Korfax threw a puzzled look.

"Tera Shel'dais." The cold, glowing blue eyes became enormous, and Shel turned to face Korfax once more. Korfax raised his axe towards Shel, taking his stance, ready for any attack. "Shall we continue?" He asked.

"Forgive me, Korfax." Shel raised his free hand, and Korfax felt uneasy. Jolts of purple energy emerged from the Death Knight's hand, crazily striking down on the ground around them. But none of them hit the Warrior. Realising what Shel was doing, Korfax charged.

But he was too late.

"Damn... you..." He managed, lying face up on the ground. Clutching just under his left rib, he watched helplessly as Shel sprinted towards Tera. Korfax's charge was slowed down as he missed a step when a ghoul's hand grabbed his ankle. Several ghouls were lifting themselves up from the ground. Not missing this golden opportunity, Shel jumped over Korfax, and without even looking where to target, Shel pushed his blade backwards, where Korfax's back was. The Human tried to evade the blow, but could not mitigate it completely, allowing the runeblade to pierce through the left side of his torso.

"Grrrrr..." A growl and several monstrous sounds alarmed Korfax. Shel's Army of the Dead were advancing towards him. He looked over to his trustworthy weapon, half it plunged into the land of the dead, its handle facing the sky. It was just out of reach. Korfax observed his situation. Thick, red liquid was seeping out from his silver plate armour, creating a puddle of blood where he lay. He lifted his hand and covered the orange sun with it. His entire body was feeling numb. His breaths were heavy.

"So this is it..." Korfax sighed. The nearly fleshless ghouls engulfed the defenseless Human. "I... I..." Korfax knew what was coming. He took out a dagger with effort from the small of his back. "I am always with you, soldiers of Light!" The Warrior shouted, and heard his last voice escape his mouth as he pushed the short blade into his own heart. The ghouls, taking no notice, feasted on his body when they arrived at his corpse. Blood splattered everywhere, along with small parts of flesh.

* * *

**[Eastern Plaguelands]**

The five indiviauals steadily marched towards their target. They passed the flat plaguelands and entered an area filled with steep hills and narrow passages between them. They were nearing Stratholme. Stratholme was the most fortified Scourge stronghold in Azeroth and Kalimdor put together. Most of adventurers and warriors who stumbled in this place have become part of the army defending the fortress, or have been vanquished and left to rot. However, the Alliance task force was yet to encounter a single undead.

"Shoko?" Shiho turned to her sister. After another blue flash, an eagle appeared where Shoko was standing. She rised a few meters off the ground, then returned.

"Nothing." She said, after returning to her original form.

"Be alert. They could be preparing to ambush."

"Undead are fierce, not cunning. They must have left somewhere." Libael replied to Garion's remark. The Death Knight shot a glare of white anger at the Draenei, who just shrugged. He started striding along the shortest passageway to Stratholme.

"As a former commander of the Scourge, let me give you a single advice." Libael stopped and looked back at Garion. "Do not underestimate them. We have trained these undead minions well, and we researched several years to make them form formations and apply strategies in battle." Libael opened his mouth to interrupt, but was silenced by Garion's continuing advice. "Just before I became a Knight of the Ebon Blade we saw a squad of ghouls implementing strategies and tactical formations. So do not take them lightly."

"I only gave my opinion on the matter." The Draenei mutter soemthing in his mother tongue after his reply.

"We've arrived." Cellanda spoke, and before her stood the infamous stronghold of the Scourge. Cellanda remembered the last time she was here. Although it was not with Garion, she was on a mission to rescue a prisoner who was taken by Baron Rivendare. When she arrived, the prisoner's body was mutilated, and she was the only one who managed to escape this cursed fortress out of her companions.

"Sure brings back memories, doesn't it Cellanda?" The Human Mage stared at him. How did he know that she was here before? Cellanda met Garion two years after that incident. How is it that he knows?

"How do you know?"

"How?" Garion laughed. "Time will tell." He simply said, and opened the gigantic gate with effort. "Time will tell." He said again before entering. The rest followed suit.

**_AN: Slight change in writing style. Hope it helps you read =). Sorry about the slow updates. Don't have much time to spend now that I have started working. Please be patient and R&R as always! Thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : All OCs in this fanfic are produced by a uthor and must request permission to use. The characters who appear in World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard.**

**It was a long wait, but there finally is an update. Hope you find it was worth it. Here is chapter 5.

* * *

**

**World Of Warcraft**

**The Return of Windrunner**

**Chapter 5: Their Existence**

**[Light's Hope Chapel]**

Leonid swung his axe again and again ferociously at the countless undead. Ghouls were not much of a problem, as mere foot soldiers can hold them off easily. Abominations were a complete different story. Argent Dawn soldiers were lifted off their feet every time the revolting stitched corpses swung one of theirs arms. Leonid, despite what most would expect from his brittle legs and his hunched figure, was evading every blow, and countering the Abominations. He took a large step sideways as the dead arm came down, and threw his axe, which plunged deep into an Abomination's skull. He took it out with effort after the huge corpse fell on the ground with a heavy thud.

"I am always with you, soldiers of Light!"

"Commander Korfax!!" Leonid let out a horrified yell, and sprinted towards the Argent Dawn commander, cutting down every Ghould which got in his way. But he was too late. When he killed the last Ghoul spawned from Shel's Army of the Dead, Korfax's body was mutilated beyond recognition. For the first time as a Forsaken, he felt his fleshless throat swell up. He followed this human to his fullest, in belief of eradicating the Scourge and claiming the Plaguelands and dreamed of restoring the dead lands from the Scourge corruption. "CURSE YOU! CURSE ALL OF YOU!" He bellowed, charging towards the undead which started to surround him.

* * *

Xaria was breathing heavily. She was only barely standing, using her runeblade to maintain her balance while she glared at Tera. She quickly moved out of her position, and saw another golden hammer striking the ground.

"Such... slow... attacks." She managed, taking a breath each word was spoken. "Cannot... hit... me."

"Hah, and where are your attacks, Xaria? I'm beginning to get bored here." taunted Tera, raising his sword behind his shoulder.

"Then let me take over." Tera spun round, to find Xaria's companion right next to him, hand rolled up into a fist. The blue-black plate gauntlets made contact with Tera's left cheek, and instantly put him to ground. Shel smiled. "I promise I will not let you suffer in boredom."

"My my, Shel..." Xaria said, "This... i-is, my... fight... Get... l-lost."

"You can hardly stand, Xaria. It would be troublesome if I had to ask a Necromancer to bring back a defeated Death Knight." He shot a glare at Xaria, and she felt a chill run down her spine. "You have already lost. There is no chance of your victory in a situation like this." Xaria wanted to make a rebuttal, but she somehow managed to calm herself. Much to her disgust, Shel was right.

"That was good punch, Death Knight." They heard Tera's voice behind Shel. "It's almost nostalgic." This time, Shel's face turned towards the ground and the rest of his body followed with an audible crack. Xaria's gaze moved from Shel to Tera, who was slowly shaking his hand. He noticed Xaria's gaze, and shrugged. "What? He punched me, so I punched him."

"Just like the old days, eh?" Shel got up slowly, and faced the Paladin. Tera glared at him.

"Hah, I would say long time no see, and give you a hug, if you were still a Paladin, Shel Riverwind."

"I abandoned the name Riverwind a long time ago." Shel said, his eyes fixed on Tera's. Fierce fighting was going on all around them, but they didn't seem to care. Xaria just stared in astonishment, her glowing icy-blue eyes dancing between the two. "I serve the Lich King now."

"What value is there in serving that cursed Prince of betrayal? What honour is there in fighting alongside the Scourge? Where has your pride and faith as a Paladin disappeared to?" Tera blurted out angrily It was very visible that he was furious at Shel. A former colleague of his corrupt, his mind and will at the hands of the Lich King. "Remember! Shel! What happened to our promise?! To destroy the Scourge and bring tranquility to our people?!"

"That promise," The reply was quiet, but just audible. "was nothing but a dream, Tera. The world has changed." Tera swung. Shel jumped back, and took a defensive stance. "The return of Titans, the extinction of the Blue Dragonflight, and the invasion of the Scourge. It's only a matter of time that this world collapses."

"You're wrong!" Tera thrusted his palm towards Shel, and Shel dived to his left, completely evading the Judgement. "We will stop the Scourge, we will stop the Titans in their tracks!" Tera dodged a Death Coil from Shel while speaking. "And I will kill Arthas and restore you as a Paladin! Not a Death Knight dog of the Lich King!" Their weapons clashed.

"You're a fan of dreams, Tera." Shel said. "When will you learn that dreams are never actually realised without power!" Shel kicked Tera, sending him to the ground, and slashed down aiming for his head.

"They are realised to those who keep pursuing them!" Tera raised his Lionheart Champion to block the blow, and put his hand on Shel's chest. "For someone like you who stopped chasing our dream and broke our promise, it never will!" With a gasp of pain, Shel was knocked backwards as Tera's Exorcism hit.

"Hah! What need is there for all that?! Your wishes, your oaths, your dreams will all be accomplished when you have absolute power!"

"So is that your reason to side with the Scourge?!" Shel charged at Tera, who pierced the ground with his sword once again, golden light and a gush spreading from him. "To acquire power?!" Shel laughed.

"My mind and body is at the mercy of his will! Through him I will acquire powers which I will never have as a Paladin!" Shel had moved away from the Consecration, and was hurling Death Coils at Tera, forcing him to move out of his spell area. "You should have the need for magic as well, brother! So why don't you join me?"

"Have you forgotten the reason for our thirst?!" The Paladin's sword started to glow bright gold once more. "It was the Scourge who destroyed the Sunwell!" Tera sprinted towards Shel, who did the same. The weapons clashed once again, Shel successfully parrying Tera's Crusader Strike.

"To make us find another source of magic! A thoughtful plan to make our people stronger!" Shel's kick this time was blocked by Tera, who straight away cast another Judgement. The Death Knight backed away.

"I would suppress my thirst than to sate it by serving the Lich King!" Tera chased his opponent, and parried the runeblade which had just started glowing red. "The Scourge killed our family! Killed our friends! How can you stand alongside them?!" Shel retreated few yards away from Tera. Both of them were breathing heavily, exhausted despite the fight being short. "Answer me!" He bellowed.

Shel looked over to Xaria, who was kneeling on the ground and using her runeblade to sustain her posture, no energy left in her to stand. He looked around the battlefield, and saw the Argent Dawn's line of defense falling thin. He finally looked at Tera, who was ready and had no sign of an opening anywhere.

* * *

**[Stratholme]**

The sight of the namely purged city was horrific. There were no trace of colour on the walls and roofs of the ruins. This was the result of a prince's act, which he believed was to be "For Lordaeron". Thanks to his blindness, Lordaeron once was occupied by Scourge. Cellanda looked around, puzzled. Darion wore the same face.

"Why is it empty?" Shoko spoke everyone else's thought. "This place should be swarming with undead."

"Let's move on. This means that we save time in reaching our goal." Libael took point, removing his shield from his back and placing it close to his chest.

"Be prepared for every ambush." Advised Shiho, and sent Asagi to scout ahead. All of them started to move between the blackened houses.

* * *

**[Light's Hope Chapel]**

"Answer me!!"

"It's simple." Shel said, finally. "I no longer am Shel Riverwind. I am Shel the Bloodbringer. The instrument of massacre in my lord's wake."

"Shel!" Tera exclaimed in distraught.

"And in his name, I must-" A loud, low horn sounded across the battlefield, grabbing instant attention of everyone there. Shel spun, and saw a large army of the Scarlet Crusade on the right side of his army. The southern hills were covered with soldiers who wore red and white clothing. Shel turned to face Tera once again.

"Shel... you..."

"We'll meet again." He said, and helped Xaria up on her feet. Tera did not stop glaring at him, but he was never a type of a fighter to attack someone when they are retreating.

"Let go of me! I can walk!" Xaria snarled, but Shel pretended not to hear. He was carrying her by the waist with one arm, as if she was just a box. Her arms and legs hung towards the ground and the posture was simply ridiculous.

"We're retreating. But this is the end of Light's Hope Chapel." Shel said, and glanced back at Tera. "Brother! One day I will let you know of what we Death Knights call a Blessing!"

* * *

**[Eastern Plaguelands]**

Logis blinked. He saw nothing but yellow and orange lines moving from one end to the other of his vision, extremely slowly. He blinked again, and realised what he was looking at was the sky. He raised his upper body with a slight effort, and sustained his position by rooting his hands in the ground behind him. He was... completely at a loss. He got up to his feet, and looked around. There was a large Carrion Devourer sluggishly sliding one the ground about 10 yards away from him. He found his swords plunged into the ground in a cross, and found an emerald necklace chained to the handle of his Hatestrike.

"Sylvannas?" When he pulled the swords out, engraved on his Hatestrike, were the letters which spelt out Sylvannas. "These are..." Logis muttered, as he saw another item which was placed near him. It was a blue bow with silver armouring, Logis' eyes widened in disbelief.

"My Queen!"

* * *

**[Stratholme]**

"Get back!" Libael exclaimed suddenly. Cellanda and the rest hesitated a second before finding some cover as instructed. "It's the Scarlet Crusade."

"How many?" Darion whispered.

"Four of them." The Death Knight moved places to try and get a better view. Asagi, who somehow was on top of a building, landed beside Shiho silently.

"There are more coming." She said, after patting Asagi. Cellanda decided not to wonder whether Shiho actually could talk to animals or not. The frostsaber lay low, and approached silently the corner where she could have the clearest view on the Scarlet Crusade.

"This is our chance. Take over this place and we can have a portal to resurrect our comrades and purge Azeroth of the Scourge and the heathens." The largest of the group announced. What looked like a Scarlet Crusade scout came running.

"Lord Dathrohan, the entire city is free of the Undead." He informed.

"Excellent. This city if for our taking. This, my brothers! Is the time our cleansing begins!" Lord Dathrohan's fist punched the air. "We can finally take back Stratholme and purge the Scourge in the plaguelands! Then we shall take our retribution to the Lich King!"

"Dream on." Libael mocked, coming out from his cover. Lord Dathrohan spun, and the four pulled out their weapons in sync, instantly. Cellanda, Garion, Shoko and Shiho all stared at their Paladin, mouths wide open.

"Explain yourself, ungodly creature."

"What you are saying now is just an average ambition in taking down the Scourge." Libael continued, slowly unsheathing his axe, which was completely made out of bone.

"How dare you!" Lord Dathrohan retorted with an expression full of hate.

"You're right, I was wrong." Libael replied, and scratched one of his tentacles which came down from his chin. "It's a below average ambition, built on the foundations of self-promotion and greed."

"No patience..." Shiho sighed. It reminded her of Shoko.

"I do not know, or care who you are, filthy Draenai. But it seems that you have excluded yourself from the choice of life and death." The Scarlet Crusade leader announced.

The four charged at Libael, and even before the first Scarlet Crusade blade was swung, Libael rammed his shield to the closest enemy. He took the momentum and took a step for him to be able to spin round, and his shield knocked down another target. Still not loosing momentum, he slashed his axe horizontally across the third attacker's stomach. Guts and other internal organs spilled out, along with insane amount of blood.

"Bloodlusted Draenei." Garion commented. "A monstrous bunch." Libael made quick work of the fourth member of the Scarlet Crusade, and glanced over at their leader.

"So," The Paladin stated. "Only you left."

"You will beg for death, Draenei."

"What can you possibl-" Libael was stunned. Dathrohan, who was standing before him just now, fell to his knees, and the rest of his body slumped on the ground. "What...?"

"Get back Libael!" Garion shouted, and the Paladin threw a puzzled face at Garion, but obeyed. There was a blue flash behind Garion and Libael, and upon looking back both confirmed Shoko had just turned into a tree. Asagi sprinted back to Shiho, placing herself between the corpse of Dathrohan and her master, while Shiho loaded her bow with black arrows. Cellanda muttered a few words and everyone around her felt themselves becoming focused.

"So this is where you were hiding." Purple gas-like materials came flowing out of Dathrohan's body, and gathered behind him. Garion unsheathed his trustworthy Armageddon. "And to think you led the Scarlet Crusade..." The purple gas gathered and formed a cloud. "Little far-fetched, isn't it?" Garion paused, holding his weapon with both hands, ready for combat. "Balnazzar."

"What?" Cellanda spun to face Garion. But Garion pointed to his front.

"Watch." The purple cloud had expanded, and black aura was engulfing it. After a while, it started to disperse.

"Greetings." The remaining streams of the purple gas were blown away instantly, as the Dreadlord unfolded his wings to face the party. "Your death wish shall be fulfilled." Balnazzar said with a face written menace all over it. He was twice the size of Libael, his green armour glowing even when the entire area was lightless, and his sharp horns seemed to pierce the sky.

"Move!" Cellanda shouted, and they scattered. Balnazzar flapped his wings with force, and although no one can explain where they came from, hundreds of crows flew with ferocity biting and ripping everything in their path. Watching his enemies scatter into several directions, Balnazzar made a horrific grin, showing his yellow, sharp and pointy teeth. He sprinted to a target.

"Asagi!" Shiho shouted, as she saw the huge Dreadlord charging at her. The frost saber leapt, but Balnazzar punched the side of Asagi's stomach while running, sending Shiho's pet flying to the left. Cellanda had to stop her casting to avoid the flying cat. Shiho fired, hitting the black shoulder armour. She reloaded fast, and fired another shot, but the arrow was intervened in hitting the Dreadlord's eye by Balnazzar's gold coated bracer. Shiho was within reach now. He saw the Draenei sprinting towards him on the right, the Death Knight charging in from the left, and the magic forming on the Human's hand. Ignoring all these, he swiped down to where Shiho was.

Shiho threw her arms back and jumped, and did multiple somersaults before landing about 10 yards away from the Dreadlord. She immediately took a bow out, pulled the bowstring back, but did not fire. The arrow started to glow red. She released, and the red arrow made contact with Balnazzar's chest. The arrow exploded, releasing a deafening bang.

"Vesper and Shiva's powers are combined. Frostfire!" Cellanda hurled the levitating ice shard with a stream of flame encircling it at Balnazzar even before the explosion cleared. Garion slashed horizontally at the Dreadlord's waist, his Armageddon glowing thick red. Libael, who was just a little far from reach, threw his shield at the demon.

"Hmph. Pitiful." Balnazzar growled. The shield merely bounced off its target, lost its course and slammed into the ground. Garion's Armageddon impacted with the Dreadlord's waist, but it did not go all the way through. The abnormally humongous sword hit the skin of the demon and even failed at making its target bleed. There were little pieces of ice on the ground, and small fires moved swiftly between them. The Frostfire Bolt Cellanda threw shattered upon contact with the Dreadlord's armour.

Everyone was left speechless.

"Now." Balnazzar spoke, "I will teach you the true meaning of despair."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : All OCs in this fanfic are produced by author and must request permission to use. The characters who appear in World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard.**

**Sorry Chapter 6 took so much time to complete! I have not given up on this story yet so please be patient! =) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**World Of Warcraft**

**The Return of Windrunner**

**Chapter 6: Promised Promotion**

** [Light's Hope Chapel]**

Tera drank and watched as the countless crimson armours of the Scarlet Crusade halted where the short battle took place. Leonid emerged amongst the few remaining Argent Dawn members, his dark yellow eyes fixed on Marjhan. The Scarlet Crusade Commander curiously stared back. Tera finished the last drop of his water before standing up and joining them.

"Korfax has fallen." Leonid informed.

"What?"

"He was defeated by the male Death Knight." The forsaken's voice was weak as ever.

"Be strong, Leonid. His soul will not be disturbed by the Scourge." Tera said as a consolation, but Leonid did not show any gratitude.

"I say we go on the offensive." Marjhan commented, folding her arms.

"How can you-"

"I am not asking your opinion, traitor." Just like that, Tera was interrupted. He did not bother answering back, and Marjhan looked to Leonid. "Leonid. You are in charge of the Argent Dawn for now." Leonid's eyes met the fiery gaze of the Scarlet Crusade Commander. "Are you prepared to unleash hell to those scum?"

"We... We need to re-establish the Chapel first." He said after a long pause. Marjhan frowned.

"The Scourge forces in this land are exhausted after their assault. If we attack them now-"

"TERA!" Everyone searched who had shouted the Paladin's name. A Forsaken was sprinting towards them. "TERA! WE MUST RETURN AT ONCE!!" It was Logis.

"Where in the Light's reach have you been?!" Tera scolded. But his disappointment was replaced by confusion instantly. Logis showed him his Hatestrike, with clear letters engraved in them. "Lady Sylvannas?" Leonid and Marjhan's eyes widened. "Was she in the battlefield?"

"I do not know. But when I came to, my Hatestrike was engraved, and there was this next to my sword."

"An amulet?" Everyone in this discussion was baffled. If Sylvannas was here, then they would have expected her to help them. Or, she could have gone to Stratholme to finish them off once and for all... that was impossible. The Lich King would find replacements almost instantly.

"We will head back to Undercity." Tera said, facing Leonid and the Scarlet Commander. "May the light guide you."

"I... appreciate what you have done in this battle." Leonid muttered and walked inside the chapel. Marjhan cursed, and started to move her forces back.

* * *

**[Stratholme]**

Fierce fighting between a demon and five others continued. With a shout, Garion swung his oversized sword horizontally, but Balnazzar took a step back to evade the blow, then stepped forward to kick the Death Knight.

"Watch out!" Shiho yelled out to Shoko, who transformed back from a tree in time to prevent Garion from flying any further. Garion 's facial expression showed how surprised he was at Shoko for stopping him flying in mid air.

"Go!" Was the final word she said to Garion before shapeshifting into a plant again. Garion sprinted towards the Dreadlord, with Libael doing the exact same but from the opposite direction. The Paladin's shield was launched towards the Dreadlord once again, but Balnazzar jumped. Which meant the shield was flying towards Garion. The Death Knight ducked and slid under the shield, and jumped to follow his target.

"This is it!" Balnazzar growled upon landing, and glared down at the shield-less Paladin. Libael's eyes widened, knowing full well he will not be able to dodge or block any attack the Dreadlord cast on him.

"Fireblast!" A huge explosion erupted on the demon. Libael, through the gap of vision his arms created, saw Balnazzar stagger for a slight moment.

"GARION!" He yelled, and everyone heard the sound the blade makes when it meets flesh. Everyone saw something fly out from the smoke of the explosion, and everyone heard the ear-splitting scream of the Dreadlord, and a clang.

"You fools!" The scream of agony stopped, and the smoke started to clear. "How dare you?! How _dare _you take one of my arms?!"

"Garion!!" Cellanda gasped, stopping her casting upon recognising what was going on. Heavy amount of purple blood was dripping on the black city's floor. The object which flew off out the smoke earlier was evidently Balnazzar's left arm, as the feared Dreadlord was limbless now. But with the remaining arm, the demon managed to grab Garion by the neck and held him up in the air. The Death Knight was trying his best to get some breathing gap between the demon's hand and his neck. However, with his Armageddon on the ground and out of reach, it was pointless. Shoko was the only one keeping him alive right now.

"He'll be dead soon." Said Balnazzar glaring down at Shoko. "And then it will be you first!" Garion's colour was draining quickly. Suddenly, was a flash of gold and a mace struck hard on the Dreadlord's waist. It was the Paladin, Libael. "Do you want to die first?!" Bellowed Balnazzar before kicking the Draenei, sending him flying. He did not even budge after that blow.

"Ice flows in my veins." Cellanda muttered, as quite as she could. "Let me absorb all the vapour in this atmosphere." Her eyes were fixed at Garion, hoping, no, praying that Garion would hold on for just a little longer. "Shiva is my chosen guardian." Libael once again, charged at the Dreadlord, cursing at it as best as he could. His armour started to glow gold.

"A Demon stands in my way. It must be purged!" He shouted, and a small ball of gold appeared just under the right arm of Balnazzar. "Exorcist!" With that word, the golden ball exploded. Balnazzar flinched, and realised the air was suddenly dropping in temperature. He turned to look at the Human Mage.

"Frostbolt! Ice Lance! Deep Freeze!" The Frostbolt and the Ice Lance was aimed at the arm holding Garion up. Upon contact, he was freed instantly and landed on the ground. Coughing and gagging for breath, he looked up. The demon was now being barraged with different arrows and spells from both Shiho and Cellanda. The Dreadlord was trying to cover himself to minimise the damage, but with one arm, it was evident that he was taking more than he had hoped for.

"You... SCUM!!" He shouted, and moved his wings back.

"SCATTER!!" Everyone in Cellanda's party moved away from the front of the Dreadlord. All except for Shiho. "Shiho!" Called out Cellanda, but there was no response. "SHIHO!!" There was still no reaction from Shiho. Then Cellanda realised and shrieked out of desperation. "Libael!!! It's a spell! Wake her up!!"

"Too late!" Balnazzar yelled, and swung his wings forward. Libael dispelled the sleep that was put on Shiho, but as the Dreadlord had said, there was not enough time for her to get out of the way now. Realising what was happening, Shiho was rooted, instant fear gripping her where she stood, as the black carrion swarm massed towards her. Asagi put herself before Shiho, but to no avail.

"SHIHO!!!" Cellanda and Garion shouted, fearing the worst.

* * *

** [Undercity]**

Tera and Logis both dismounted from their mounts and felt the cold stone of the city floor through their boots. The Rogue kept receiving odd glances from the residents and the guests of Undercity, since he had one of his swords engraved 'Sylvannas'. They took the quickest route to the entrance of Sylvannas' chamber.

"We request an urgent meeting with the Dark Lady."

"Her Vengefulness is not present." Answered the guard, after a quick questionable glance at both Tera and Logis. "She has decided to lead the Icecrown assault herself, and is currently in Northrend."

"We understand. Thank you." All three of the saluted at each other(heels together, legs straight, right fist on left chest, left arm straight at the side, head down.), and the Paladin and the Rogue turned to leave.

"We'll need to catch a Zeppelin. Our mounts will not have the stamina to cross continents." Logis informed, crossing over the bridge over the green gloating river. But Tera first had to go back to Silvermoon.

"Champion Bachi will be awaiting my return." The Paladin would have been more than happy to prioritise this journey to Northrend, but then their actions will have to be very discrete. "If you wish, you can go ahead with out me, then I will cat-"

"No. It will be faster to convince your Champion with the two of us." Logis replied. "I may be unreachable when you come to Northrend by yourself." Tera frowned. To him, this sounded that Logis was trying to tell him something else. Realising this, Logis decided to be more honest."First-timers will get lost."

"Right." Tera's reply was a little reluctunt in tone. "Let's go."

* * *

** [Stratholme]**

"SHIHO!!!" Cellanda and Garion shouted, fearing the worst. As they watched in terror, Asagi's roars started to turn into whimpers, and they started to hear Shiho's screams of agony admist all the crows singing happily at their meal.

"Shi..ho.." A weak voice beckoned. Shoko returned to her normal form and was staring at Shiho's mutilated corpse. "Sister..." Her eyes were expressing the shock of death itself. Garion and Libael were glaring with furious anger at the Dreadlord, and Cellanda shut her eyes tightly. "SHIHO!!!" Cried out Shoko, tears racing down her cheeks. She continued to sob relentlessly after collapsing onto the floor.

"There's still more to come, pathetic mortals!" Threatened Balnazzar, charging towards the group. Libael took his stance, and dodged the first slash from the demon. As he evaded the blow, he muttered a short verse.

"Light will grant me strength to oppose all that's unholy." With a sound of a heavy bell-chime, a gold flash emitted from Libael.

"What?" Balnazzar said, then grunted as he felt the effect of the Paladin's spell. He felt a sudden burst of holy energy that he staggered. Libael took this time cite another verse.

"With Light I will smite my enemies." The Draenei's mace instantly glowed bright gold, and with a shout that contained all his might, he struck the mace at the demon's stomach. Garion followed, his Armageddon glowing thick red, aiming to cut off Balnazzar's right leg.

"Enough!!" Bellowed the Dreadlord, and created a gush with his wings which blew both plate-wearers off balance. "This is where you will all die!" He raised his remaining hand, and the clouds above started to move into a spiral.

"STOP HIM!!" Garion yelled. "He's calling down an Infernal!" Just as he finished his sentence, a huge lance of ice penetrated Balnazzar's wrist. The Dreadlord howled in pain and fell to his knees. With no other hand to pull out the Ice Lance, all he could do was glare at it. A second later, a Frostfire Bolt cast by Cellanda hit the crater left by Libael's mace on Balnazzar's stomach plate.

"Cur...se... you..." Balnazzar was choking in pain. Never did he expect to lose an arm to a Death Knight. He thought the only one who could have and had humiliated him like this was Arthas. Never did he dream that he would be defeated by a Paladin, a Mage, a Druid, a Death Knight and a Hunter. "I am... the leader... of the Dreadlords..."

"Die!!" A bright green jolt of energy hit the demon, and everyone turned to look. "Die! Taste Elune's wrath and disappear!" Bright light shined on the demon, and Balnazzar cried out in pain again. "Rot in the Nether! Cursed Dreadlord! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Screamed Shoko, surprising everyone of her party. There was flash of white-blue almost every second. She was casting spell after spell after spell, which kept the non-casters from getting close to their target. Cellanda, after hesitating a little, started to cast her spells too. Each Starfall the Druid cast made a huge sounds of explosion. They could not hear the Dreadlord's scream anymore.

"Stop!" Cellanda yelled over the continuous bangs. "Shoko, Stop!" It was Garion who got to her first and grabbed her hands.

"That's enough." Garion whispered. Eventually, Shoko's anger in her eyes dissipated, and her breathing started to calm. She looked up at Garion and nodded. The Death Knight let go of her hands. Cellanda approached the motionless body of the demon, crumpled on the floor. He was still breathing, but Cellanda knew he did not have the strength to move.

"Curse... you... mortal..." Balnazzar croaked, his eyes fixed upon her although only half open. "Non of you... are even a Warlock... How...?" He managed, his breathing getting heavier.

"You underestimated them. They are no normal adversaries." Everyone who were able to spun round. "One of them was one of the best commanders of the Scourge, after all." Two figures were walking down towards the party. Rather, one was walking, and the other limping. Garion took his position and put his Armageddon before him.

"You!" The Dreadlord exclaimed, and as he did, Garion's eyes grew. The newly-arrived Death Knight threw something past Garion.

"Little Souvenir I brought you, demon." No answer came from Balnazzar, and everyone looked. Korfax's silver axe was deeply plunged through the middle of the Dreadlord's head. "It suits you well."

* * *

**[Silvermoon City]**

Tera entered the Farstrider's Square, and into the Paladins' halls. After a quick chat and introduction with Logis, Osselan led them to where Bachi was. He was talking to Inethven, a mage trainer. Tera approached the two elves.

"Ah, Tera." Bachi said, as the two figures bowed. "And... Sir Logis Meimos. Welcome." Bachi's voice showed enthusiasm, and Tera was taken aback.

"Lord champion, I have news from Eastern Plaguelands, where I encountered two Dea-"

"I understand the situation, young Paladin. Which is why I have been speaking to Inethven. You are hereby promoted, Tera Shel'dais." Bachi infromed. Tera, surprised with the sudden congratulation, regained himself and knelt. "You are now a Paladin, sworn to serve Silvermoon as a Blood Knight. May the Light guide you."

"Thank you, Lord Champion." Logis silently watched as Tera got back up to face his superior.

"The proper ceremony will have to wait." The Mage trainer said, grasping everyone's attention. "The Dark Lady seems to have left Undercity and is on her way to Icecrown Citadel."

"Yes..." Bachi glanced over to Tera. "Tera Shel'dais. Your first task as an Elite Paladin will be to accompany a very powerful individual." Inethven instantly protested.

"Bachi. Are you sure this is a good idea?" He questioned, now analysing the newly promoted Paladin as he spoke. "You, have you ever been to the Great North before?"

"No." Tera replied, still too confused to actually recognise the questioning of his abilities.

"Bachi, I suggest you reconsider." The Mage demanded, but Bachi shook his head.

"I have watched both of them grow and gain experience although in different times. Tera is more than capable to handle this task." Tera could not resist the query that was inside his head any more.

"Lord Champion, who is this... individual?" The young blood elf's curiosity ended with another blood elf joining them.

"It has been a while, Lord Champion Bachi." This newly arrived female elf made the atmosphere somewhat heavy. Tera had a glimpse of her face before she knelt. She had almost shiny golden hair, burning green eyes, which made her look unique from other blood elves. As she got up, Tera could see that this blood elf was not ordinary, since even though her figure was small, she could see many signs of wounds on her face, arms, and legs. Her armour, was white plates with gold borders, and her blindingly white cape fell down to the floor.

Logis stared at this female. He felt an uneasy something sourcing from her. Tera noticed that she did not carry a shield, but he did not find her carrying a two-handed weapon either. The only weapon he found on her was a sword, thick and curved, with a split down the middle. Tera could see that it was emitting turquoise aura, and the hilt had frozen blades below the handle. The blade itself looked very powerful, incomparable to any other swords Tera had ever seen anyone carry. Maybe it was the sword creating this heavy atmosphere.

"I can sense your magic has increased." Bachi greeted the female blood elf, smiling. "How is your preparation?"

"I am ready to depart anytime." She replied, glancing over to Tera and Logis.

"Apparently Lord Bachi here wants this Paladin to escort you to Northrend." Inethven mumbled. He was not satisfied at all by Bachi's judgement. He saw the promotion happen, right where they were, and now this newly protmoted Paladin was the one responsible for this important task. After a short stare at Tera, she approached the young Paladin and held out her hand.

"Ashali Shu'rulis. Blood Knight and Crimson Magi. Pleased to meet you." Tera could not believe what he had just heard. Blood Knights were Silvermoon's answer to Silver Hand of the Alliance after Prince Kael'thas led them to the Horde. They were the elite Paladins of Silvermoon to counter the Dwarven, Human, and Draenei Paladins. Becoming a Blood Knight is covers a long process of completing countless tasks in both Azeroth and Outlands, and after becoming one, one is to devote oneself to endless battlefields to lead Silvermoon to victory.

The Crimson Magi were the Blood Knight equivalents of the Mages in Silvermoon. "Er.... Hello?" Tera woke up instantly. Without further hesitation, he shook her hand. He felt radiant energy flowing to his from her hand.

"Tera... Tera Sheldais. Blood Knight."


	7. Chapter 7

**World Of Warcraft**

**The Return of Windrunner**

**Chapter 7: Unholy Runeblade**

** [Stratholme]**

The air was still while two groups encountered each other. The Death Knight who silenced Balnazzar now glared at Garion, and the other looked exhausted, as she used her long and thick runblade to balance herself. Shel and Xaria had returned to Stratholme. Cellanda could hear growling and grunts, which only meant that the Scourge army was nearby too. In the worst case scenario, they were-

"You are surrounded." The Death Knight announced, confirming what Cellanda had feared.

"Shel..." Garion muttered. "You've..."

"You have my gratitude for rooting out Balnazzar, Captain Prestor." Shel made a short pause before continuing. "But I must suspect that you did not come to slay a Demon here."

"Stop calling me Captain." Garion let out a grunt. He could sense his party's questionable looks. "What happened to Xaria?"

"None of your concern!" Xaria shot back. "What gives you the right to care? Ebon scum?"

"What is your business here, former Captain of the Scourge?" Shel questioned again. Garion knew there was no more time to waste. The undead surrounding them were closing in.

"Just here to give you one last lecture." As if that was the signal, the two Death Knights cast the same spell at each other, at the exact same moment. Death Grip. All they ended up doing was switch their positions. Xaria, noticing this, took a step to get in melee distance, swung her runeblade at Garion as soon as he landed. Libael and Cellanda engaged Shel in the same fashion.

"Die, betrayer!" Garion blocked her runeblade with his Armageddon, by supporting the side of the blade with his spare hand.

"He's the one who will betray you." Garion said, looking directly at Xaria. "Your Lord sees you as nothing but a pawn." Garion put more pressure on pushing the blade. Xaria was forced to lean back. "He will continue to use you, then throw you away like a mere ghoul!" Xaria's legs were trembling, screaming to their master that they are at their limit. "If you were at Light Hope Chapel when the Ebon Knights lost, you would know what caused us to stand against him!" Garion moved his hand from the side of the blade to in front of Xaria's face. The female Death Knight's eyes widened.

"YOU DARE?" She shrieked, as Garion's palm started to gather dark green unholy aura. Xaria desperately wanted to get away, but the pressure Garion was putting on her blade was too much for her legs to move. If she budged her foot an inch, she would fall down. Xaria screamed, forcing her strength to push the blade against her, but Garion did not budge.

"Yes, I dare." Thick green aura that was circling his hand began to encircle Xaria. The female Death Knight's eyes started to fill with fear. With a painful cough, she lost her balance and fell to her knees.

"Curse... this... disease..." She coughed painfully again, and blood splattered on the stone floor. Xaria glared at Garion the second she realised that she had just coughed up blood. "CURSE YOU!" She screamed, and charged towards Garion.

"XARIA! STOP!" Shel, watching his companion rushing towards her foe, shouted. His and Libael's weapons were locked, and through a gap created by the weapons and Paladin's armour, He saw Xaria, was only able to shout those two words. Armageddon started to glow thick red.

"DIE! TRAITOR!" She shouted, and swung her runeblade horizontally. Garion swung horizontally as well, but in the opposite direction. With a loud clang, something what looked like a huge, thick, dark red slash mark appeared only for a second. Then, everyone saw something fly out extremely fast from where the two weapons clashed. It crashed against the wall, and with a thud, landed on the ground.

"XARIA!" Shel had broken away from the weapon lock with Libael and was rushing to Xaria. Libael stopped chasing him after seeing what he was doing. Shel reached the female Death Knight, now laying on the ground motionlessly.

"She's not dead yet." Libael interrupted as Garion announced this.

"You held back?" He grunted. "Incompetent fool."

"Silence, Draenei." Shel rose once again, after checking that she was only unconcious. "Garion Prestor."

"Interesting Shel." Garion interrupted. "I never thought that you cared that much about Xaria." The Ebon Knight had no emotion when he said this. The Scourge commander smiled at this comment.

"Captain Prestor. How can I forget to not care about my comrades after what you taught me." Shel said. Garion's expression did not change.

"Stop pretending, Shel Riverwind. You never ever cared for anyone. You just enjoy mocking others through all your games." Shel laughed at Garion. As expected of his former captain. He knew his persona back to front.

"I can't promise that I will now fully understand what 'caring' is. The Lich King made sure of that." He said, and pointed his runeblade to Garion before continuing. "But I can promise that I will bring out the monster right here, right now." Garion's eyes widened. A second later, the Ebon knight sprinted towards Shel the Blood bringer.

* * *

**[Silvermoon City]**

Four Blood Elves and a Forsaken stood inside the Farstrider's Square in Silvermoon. Tera, mesmerised by Ashali's title, kept glancing over at her when Champion Bachi explained his new task. Logis, noticing this and clearly misunderstanding Tera, had an invisible smile on his face(he did not have much flesh on his cheeks).

"All clear?" Bachi said, and Tera acknowledged.

"Then al diel shala(safe travels) to all of you." Inethven spun and left the group with Bachi, towards the Royal Exchange. Both Tera and Ashali kept their salute until they were out of sight.

"Well then, we'd best get moving." Ashali advanced towards the Sunfury Spire. Tera and Logis followed her, keeping a thousand questions locked up inside their heads. Well, for Logis, the questions he wanted to ask were for Tera. Without looking back to see they were following or not, the female Blood Elf suddenly questioned. "Why don't you tell me more about yourselves?"

"Huh?" The two halted as their 'leader' spun round to face them. Her hands were on her hips, and she smiled at Tera and Logis while they were dumbfounded.

"Well, I figure we should first get to know each other a little, that's all!" She said cheerfully. "Besides, this is no ordinary task. If we stay as strangers, then I know we will be dead." Tera and Logis glanced at each other, then back to Ashali, who was now serious.

"I understand that." Tera said. "But I have more questions about you, and why it was you and me who were chosen." Ashali raised her eyebrows. "Like I said, I've never been to Northrend."

"You've faced worse before, Tera." Logis mentioned. "Apart from the cold, there's nothing which is much different." Ashali agreed.

"I can help you through the cold, don't worry." She said, winking over to Tera. "Besides, there must be a reason why old Bachi chose you to assist me." Tera did not know how to respond. What was that reason? To be rid of him completely this time? Did she just call Lord Champion Bachi informally? "The Champion spoke high of you, Tera."

"You seem to have known him long." He replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh yes, he told me that you were just like me when I was training to be a Blood Knight." Tera decided to take that as a compliment.

"We should get moving. We'll talk when we have got on the Zeppelin to Northrend." Logis said, and the three walked through the wide roads of Silvermoon City.

* * *

**[Stratholme]**

"But I can promise that I will bring out the monster right here, right now." Garion's eyes widened. A second later, the Ebon knight sprinted towards Shel the Blood bringer. Garion swung first, using the advantage of his long blade. Shel took a step to the side to evade, and counter attacked. The time it took Shel to close the distance was surprising. The Ebon knight parried, and now their weapons were locked.

"Leave him to me!" Garion shouted, as he saw Libael trying to get close to assist. "You take care of those!" The Paladin nodded. They could see the hundreds of undead massing around all the passages they could see. Shiho transformed into the tree once again, while Cellanda cast mirror image. The Draenei struck his mace aganist the ground, and gold light shone from the ground over a large area. Every scourge minion who stepped into the area of light growled in pain, and howled as the Mage's spells hit them. The situation was dire. They were at the crossway between Market Row and Crusader's Square of the black city. The two Death Knights were duelling in front of the gate to King's Square, the scourge army was closing on the party from Market Row and Crusader's Square.

Armageddon and Shel's Runeblade clashed together. Garion shouted as he put pressure on, and his weapon glowed bright red. Just as it did, Shel lunged his right knee forward towards his opponent's chest. Garion instantly broke, jumping backwards to evade the blow.

"You've improved." Garion commented. His grip on his weapon ever so tightening.

"Don't think I've just sat around doing nothing for these past years." Shel took his stance again, inviting Garion to attack. "You were among few who most Death Knights admired." Garion listened. "That admiration came from the power you possess; a power which none of our brothers or sisters had. Such a demonic power we all desired."

"Are you done talking?" The Ebon Knight pulled Shel into the air with his Death Grip. What confused Shel was that he saw his foe move towards where he was after using the ability. Garion moved out of Shel's weapon range and turned. That was when Shel realised what Garion planned. He moved his runeblade to cover his body. His feet touched the ground, and as Shel had expected, Armageddon's huge blade-tip was coming his way. Garion thrusted his weapon has far as he could, even though Shel was within his normal weapon range. The Scourge Commander turned his head and tried to use his blade to shield his face as fast as he could. Steel met plate, Shel was knocked onto his back, and a late clang sounded as Shel's helmet dropped to the ground. Even after taking the blow, the Death Knight did not idly stay on the ground. He got up instantly, and slashed horizontally with his bright green Runeblade.

"Fine use of the grip." Shel had long light blue hair, coming down to the middle of his back. His glowing icy blue eyes glared at Garion.

"That power you speak of is unnecessary in dealing with you." Growled Garion.

"Don't get cocky now, Captain. You are strong, no doubt." Shel pointed at Libael, Cellanda and Shoko. "But what about them? Can they keep fighting while we drag our fight on?"

"Guess we will have to settle this quickly then." The Ebon Knight swung his weapon, and two Death Coils were launched towards Shel. The Blood Elf gave his opponent a menacing grin. He struck Garion's Death Coils, and they were absorbed to the Runeblade.

"Thanks for that." He said, "Now take it back." Garion suspected his ears. Was Shel implying that he can store Death Coils' energy in his Runeblade? The answer came to him soon enough; as Shel swung his weapon, a larger Death Coil was fired at him. "It follows you as well." Shel informed.

"How?" Garion rolled to the left to avoid the huge Death Coil, and as Shel had said, it was starting to turn and follow him.

"A new rune, Captain." Garion sprinted towards Shel, Armageddon ready to swing. "I can see what you are doing." Shel blocked Garion's blow with his weapon, and now the two were once again in a weapon lock. "You sure it's a good idea?" As Shel expected, Garion broke away and evaded the Death Coil which was chasing him at the last second. Shel did not move. He kept his blade as where it was before Garion moved away. The Death Coil disappeared into Shel's Runeblade.

"Blast it..." Garion muttered, glaring at Shel, who glared back.

"The rune absorbs Death Coils, and multiplies their energy before releasing again." He explained. "The blade has caught your scent, Garion Prestor, it will follow you until you submit to it." He swung his sword once again, and this time, a Death Coil which was considerably larger than the last headed towards Garion. The Ebon Knight rolled again, to the right this time, and aimed to cut at Shel's waist. Shel was not there. Garion felt something behind him so he turned around, and saw his opponent casting an ability and moving away from the area. He had no time to think about what spell Shel had just used. The large Death Coil was only seconds away from consuming him. As he evaded the howling sphere, he saw Cellanda appear where he was seconds ago.

"SHEL!" The Ebon Knight shouted, as he watched Cellanda get engulfed by the Death Coil. The dark green sphere wrapped itself around the Mage, and started to dissipate into her body. Fear gripped Cellanda as she felt herself get weaker. She completely absorbed the Death Coil, and fell to her knees.

"Cellanda!" Shoko shrieked, but it was too late. Moments later, the human Mage screamed in agony. Unholy aura circled her; Cellanda could feel her insides twisting, and after a while, she had no strength left in her to scream. She was losing consciousness. The last thing she heard was a monstrous roar before falling into blackness.


End file.
